jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranma Saotome (Continuum-92684713)
Ranma (レイ, Rei[http://hokuto.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']) is the current master of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū style, bearing the destiny of the "Star of Justice" (義星, ''Gisei[http://hokuto.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]). Character Overview The war obsolved Ranma of all of is obligations with nothing better to do he began wondering. During his travels he came upon Rei the current successor to the Nanto Suichō Ken and the two quickly became fast friends and sparing partners. Another person Ranma quickly became aquanted with was Rei’s younger sister Airi. The two fell in love and eventually married. When the Man with Seven Scars (Jagi) killed his in-laws and kidnapped his wife Airi, Ranma abandoned his humanity and roamed the wastelands as a lone wolf, surviving through any means necessary. Ranma was hired by the Fang Clan to infiltrate Mamiya's village as one of its bodyguards. However, Ranma betrayed them and helped Kenshiro thwart them off, believing it would be wiser to side with the stronger side. Afterwards, Ranma went to the hideout of the Fangs with Ken and Mamiya to defeat their leader. However, the Fangs had managed to capture Airi from her previous captors and used her as leverage to coerce Ranma into fighting Ken for them. However, Ranma and Ken managed to trick the Fang Clan by striking each other's vital points at the same time, placing both of them in a temporary false state of death. After the Fang Clan was defeated, Ranma was reunited with Airi. Rei would become one of Kenshiro's most trusted allies. He exposed Amiba's true identity at the Village of Miracles and accompanied Kenshiro to the city of Cassandra, where the real Toki was imprisoned. Although Toki was saved, Ranma was forced to rush back to Mamiya's village when he learned that Ken-Oh's army began to mobilize his troops. Ranma fought the leader of the invasion squad and then challenged Raoh himself to a fight. However, Ranma was defeated and struck in the vital point Shinketsushū sentencing him to three agonizing days to live. After rescuing Mamiya from Medicine City, Rei learned that she was once one of Yuda's captives before she escaped and became the leader of her village. Swearing to avenge Mamiya's honor, Rei dedicated his remaining days to tracking down Yuda. However, Yuda managed to elude his pursuit, leaving Rei's struggle in vain. This was until Toki extended Rei's lifespan for another day by striking the vital point Shinreidai, which had the side-effect of transforming his hair white. Rei entered the final showdown with Yuda, and after a treacherous fight, he defeated Yuda. After the battle, Rei tells Kenshiro to live on as the hope of the new world before spending his final night Alone with his wife using his martial knowledge to give her a final goodby as well as spare her from seeing a gruesome death. Afterwards, Kenshiro ignites the hut ranma was placed in as a funeral pyre for his fallen friend. Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: Ranma has augmented his anything goes style with techniques from Hokuto Shin Ken School as well as from various oher styles he’s come across in his travels. The dangers of the new world has forced him to unseal his fathers senken techniques after intergrating them with the knowledge of Nanto Suichō Ken he gained from training with Rei. All of this makes him a highly skilled and dangerous combatant. Ranma is able to read the flow of the Dragon Lei-lines; this allows him to not only be able to commune with nature and understand his surroundings, but sense the presence and movements of the people and animals around him as well by reading the pulse of life energy within their bodies. Using this concept, Ranma is capable of transmitting chi through the pathways of the human body so while his knowledge of pressure points has advances from his aquantience with Kenshiro this is what allows him to hold his own against Hokuto Shin Ken practitioners. In addition to this through sheer ingenuity and chance Ranma has begun recreating the style Inryuu the legendary lost Kousappou that was said to be the downfall of Kuruda. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a warrior, Ranma is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for the battle against Ken-oh. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable. Immense Spiritual Power: Ranma possesses exceedingly powerful reserves of energy, capable of making others sweat in fear and paralyzes with a simple look. Immense Strength: Ranma has shown tremendous physical strength. Immense Endurance: Ranma is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. Immense Durability: In addition to resilience, Ranma has shown immense durability. Immense Speed: while Ranma would still be considered a Valle in Kousappou he has repeatedly been able to utilize the hyper acceleration technique Kamui (神移, God Transfer). Unfortuantly he hasn’t had time to fully master it causing him to quickly run through his reserves when fighting at his maximum speed. To overcome this weakness untill he fully masters it he moves in quick burst more reminiscent Shukuchi without the drawbacks Cosmo: This technique goes back to the creation of the universe and that was an explosion. In the beginning all the beings on the earth, all those stars and the milky way. Even those hundreds of millions of galaxies for away originated from a single cluster of matter. The universe was created over fifteen hundred million years ago by the big bang, the explosion of a single cluster of matter. In a way your body was also created by the big bang. This is an original technique created by Ranma by combining the principles of both the Hokudo and Nanto schools. Ranma saw that Hokudo and Nanto practitioners are intertwined with Taoist astrology specifically the Big Dipper and South Dipper. Ranma used this concept using his knowledge of constellations from his years on the open road; creating a technique that allowed his body to perform processes similar to those of a star/celestial body. The concept of the "Cosmo" advocates that each atom within a human body resembles a small solar system, and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a "small Cosmo" or a "small Universe". Cosmo is a force that replaces the "auras," or souls of the person imbued with its properties. As a result, no two wielders of the Cosmo are similar, as each wielder's form and body adapt to fit the function of controlling and storing the Cosmo. Taking the knowledge of the Cosmo to the next level: since humans are composed of atoms, humans should be able to use the mysterious forces behind the atoms and their bodies become likened to a star. By making that microcosmos inside them explode, users can attain a super-human power allowing them to split the ground and smash the stars. Try to make your cosmo explode turn your own fist into a falling star into a meteor. Their abilities and assigned elements of influence vary, but the power can usually be expelled violently as concussive force, and sometimes, among other things, used with precision as a means to restructure molecules according to the user's mental design. With the power of the cosmos user doesn't have to rely on his natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance, or speed but his connection with the cosmos in order to fight. Unfortunately Ranma wasn’t able to perfect it before his fight with Raoh and since he never wrote any of it down the technique was lost with his death. Category:Continuum-92684713